Bells of Sorrow
by Chook
Summary: Just my idea of what would happen to one of the Abhorsens further on down the line.... Please R&R!


**A/N:** Ok I decided to post this up again as it was just wasting space on my already overfilled comp.  I wrote it ages ago and had it posted previously (but took it off after some not so nice reviews) and after much reworking its back! (I don't know if that's good or bad but meh) ENJOY!

**Disclaimer:**  I'm just a poor student so I OWN NOTHING (except my characters of course) (^_^)

Isabel, the eighty-eighth Abhorsen.  She, along with Kelsey and four others had been out on their weekly scout around the villages just outside Belisaere, the capital city of the old kingdom about Twenty-five leagues from The Wall.  The Wall was the one thing that separated The Old Kingdom from Ancelstierre.  Ancelstierre was much similar to the modern world.  But magic from The Old Kingdome forced technology to fail about twenty miles out from the wall.  The Old Kingdom was a land filled with charter magic and walking dead.  For Centuries the Abhorsen had been fighting to keep them at bay. But the numbers of dead were increasing too fast for them to be sent back into death.  

It was just after dawn when they were attacked by a pack of Mordicant.  Being severely outnumbered, Kelsey and the scouts fought bravely but to Isabel's horror were soon swamped.  So she ran.  Being the last one left alive, she managed to make it to the cliff a few miles out from Belisaere.  They had followed her and had been depleted to approximately fifty in number but Isabel's strength was quickly failing.  She had gained a small amount of time and used this to think over her options.  There were too many Mordicant to fight and hurling herself off the cliff behind her would do no good for the people of the Kingdome.  She thought over the bell bandolier strapped across her body; 

Ranna the Sleepbringer, Mosrael the Waker, Kibeth the Walker, Dyrim the Voice, Belgaer the Thinker, Saraneth the binder and Astarael the Banisher.  She carefully took out Saraneth and Kibeth.  Saraneth to Bind them to her will and Kibeth to Walk them through the nine gates of death.  Carefully holding one in each hand she began to ring them.  The two gave off a sweet harmony and the strength of the two would have been enough had there been less Mordicant.  Alas!  There were still too many of them for two bells alone.  With much regret, Lirael also took out Ranna to help them pass easily through the nine gates.  With Saraneth and Ranna in one hand a Kibeth in the other, she tried again.  The first few were stopped in their tracks and began to fade but more still came.  In seeing the lack of effect Isabel knew what had to be done.  She replaced the three bells back in her bandolier and chose another.  Astarael, the sorrowful of the seven, the Banisher.  When properly rung it cast all who heard it into death.  That is all including the ringer.  

Carefully she undid the strap and withdrew the bell with the clapper firmly held so as not to ring until absolutely necessary.  The fifty or so Mordicant were slowly drawing closer.  

It started softly, but grew, a clean untainted note of pure sorrow and regret, till there was nothing but the sound.  The sound of Astarael.  Then she was in, tumbling down through the first precinct barely noticing where she was or what was happening.  The cold waters of death were slowly bringing back coherent thought.  Leaping up out of the water she found herself about midway through the second precinct.  Isabel turned around intending to go back through the first gate but then remembered the voice of Astarael.  The mere thought of the ringing bell was enough to compel her to lie back down in the cold waters of death and quickly pass through the remaining gates.  Looking up at the stars of the ninth gate Isabel was finally content and little by little, she felt herself being lifted off the ground.  Spiraling up towards the stars faster and faster till all was a blur.  A sudden brilliant burst of colors and light brought her before a beautiful Goddess, Mother Nature.  

"You're task has not yet been fulfilled my child.  You have left no heir and much is to be done before you are able to pass into the next realm. Return and carry out your destiny" The deity declared.  

With a slight smile, the mother of all was gone and Isabel was plunged into darkness.  

Next thing she knew, Isabel found herself floating in the shallows of a large river.  Being somewhat weak, the best she could do was haul herself up onto one of the banks.  There she collapsed in exhaustion.  

Please r/r!


End file.
